


The Bookshelf

by FrizzleNox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Cute, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, David Rose is a Good Person, David Rose is a Nice Person, Family Bonding, Fluff, In-Laws, M/M, Post-Canon, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: “Was Patrick handy as a child?” David asked, eliciting a laugh from Clint.David connects with his Clint Brewer while helping put together a surprise for Patrick.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113
Collections: Handyman Group Write





	The Bookshelf

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me and I couldn't wait to post it. 
> 
> Thank you to ----- for being my beta. You know who you are.

David hated the bookcase in Patrick’s home office. The top, which once held photos and mementos was now cluttered with stacks of books that didn’t fit on the shelf. With their first anniversary coming up, and Clint and Marcy Brewer coming into town soon for a visit, David hatched a plan.

David loved that Marcy had volunteered her husband to help without having to ask. The last time David had attempted to be a handyman things hadn’t gone well.

\---

The shelving unit he’d tried to put together wouldn’t stand on its own. It had ended with David having to call in a favor with Ronnie, who got a good laugh out of it. He still hadn’t told Patrick. “David, where are the screws that came with this?” she had asked him, upon laying her eyes on the shelving unit.

“I threw them out, they didn’t fit my aesthetic.” He told her honestly. He thought the shiny metal screws would look cheap against the dark wood.

“I don’t care about your aesthetic David Rose. Your shelving unit won’t stay together if you don’t use them. Hand them over. I’ll fix this for you.” He fished them out of the trash, glad that she was in a good mood and let her assemble the shelves for him, paying her with a few bottles of wine, and a jar of body milk.

\---

David was taking a risk, accepting furniture sight unseen but he trusted the Brewers. Whatever it looked like, it couldn’t be worse than what Patrick had now.

\---

“I need to go to Elmdale this weekend to have the winery sign a new contract for the store. My mom mentioned doing a wine tasting with me during this visit, so I was thinking I could take her along for the ride. Would you be ok spending some time with my dad?” Patrick asked the next day.

David agreed, thankful that his surprise was going according to plan.

\---

David kissed his husband goodbye and watched as he drove with his mother down the road, ready to get to work.

“Patrick and I built this when he was ten,” Clint told David, as they unloaded the pieces from the back of the Brewer’s truck. David smiled seeing the rustic pieces of wood, stained blue. “Patrick wanted to paint it, I told him we should stain it instead,” Clint admitted as David studied the boards.

“I love it, it’s so unique.” he smiled, blue was Patrick’s signature color, it would add a nice pop of color to his office.

“I made it so it could be disassembled. I thought he’d want to take it with him when he grew up and moved out. He was so excited to build this with me.” The thought of Patrick as a child helping Clint with building things made David smile. He wondered when things had changed, as Patrick was no longer quite so handy, something David had found out the night they opened their store when Patrick was unsuccessful at wiring a light.

“Was Patrick handy as a child?” David asked, eliciting a laugh from Clint.

“He tried to be, he’s always been a numbers guy. I could count on him to help me source materials, figure out the most economical way to build things, and help me measure when I was doing projects. He smashed his fingers with a hammer more times than I can count, and nearly sliced off the tip of his finger with a saw when he was 14, he needed stitches and had to sit out a few baseball games because of it. He didn’t offer to help me much after that.”

David loved hearing stories about Patrick’s past. He’d noticed a scar on his husband’s finger, but had never thought to ask what it was from. He’d have to ask Patrick later about the scar, interested to see if he’d get the same story out of him.

Once everything was in the office, David took to assisting Clint with the assembly, handing him things as he asked for them. The bookshelf looked good and was something David would never have been able to assemble on his own. He took the time to tell Clint the story of Patrick attempting to fix the lighting at the Rose Apothecary as they worked.

“David, do me a favor and keep an eye on my boy if he tries to fix anything around here on his own. He’s stubborn and I don’t want you calling me because he actually did chop off a finger. You can always call me and I’ll walk him through it.”

David was a little surprised by the lack of faith Clint had in his son when it came to doing repairs, but promised him that he’d try to keep Patrick safe.

Once the bookshelf was fully assembled, David and Clint started to fill it. “I brought these, Patrick had these on the top shelf for years,” Clint told David, handing him a box. It had some of Patrick’s childhood baseball trophies and his old glove. David arranged them, adding a photo of the two of them from the day David had subbed in on Patrick’s baseball team and a copy of their wedding picture.

“He’s going to love it, I’ll tell him you built it yourself,” Clint said, standing back to admire their work.

\---

“Patrick, you got a package today. Perishable. I put it in your office, I think you might want to go take a look,” Clint told his son as he arrived home.

“Where’s David?” he asked his father, surprised that David hadn’t greeted him.

“Needed to run to the store for something, he’ll be back soon.”

In actuality, David was waiting in Patrick’s office, sitting in his chair, waiting for his return.

Patrick’s mouth dropped open when he opened the office door, surprised to see not only David but the bookcase as well. “I put it together myself.” David lied, giving his husband a kiss. “Happy Anniversary, Patrick.”


End file.
